Like Mother, Like Daughter
by bke.21
Summary: A self insert (because I didnt name the male involved) involving meeting Summer Rose and her (step)daughter Yang.


**A/N: I dont own RWBY. Or do I? (I dont)**

 **I dont see many stories about Summer so I wanted to give her a go. Also, smut**

 **Please remember that I am taking requests for paring and genres of smut to write so just PM me and I will get to it when I can. OR you can pay me and Ill get that shit done first.**

* * *

I met Summer at a local bar. I had placed an ad on the internet searching for a no strings attached relationship. I was expecting to get responses from agencies and professional street sluts but to my surprise there was my little Summer my answering my ad. She was recently divorced and finding it hard to keep the lifestyle she was used to when she was with her yuppie husband. When I first saw her I can tell she is a classy woman. I lured her with a very generous proposal containing an allowance, trips and gifts. I can tell she has not done such a thing before. Her main concern was to have some sort of an attraction to the person proposing to lease her cunt.

The very first time I fucked Summer we had met at a hotel. I had her get the room under her name. She was very nervous about what we are about to do. We had met a few more times for lunches and dinners before the night I tore her up. She wore and off white dress that stopped just above her mid-thigh. She wore an elegant matching shoe a pair of earrings and a bracelet. We walked in the room together for the first time and as the door shut behind me I followed Summer towards the place where she will be serviced. She turned, smiled and took a big deep breath.

As I looked into her eyes and placed my lips onto hers all I can think of was that she was mine for the having. Her dress quickly slipped of her and on to the floor. She wore no panties and only black laced bra. I can feel her heart beating as I held her and picked her up. With her natural reaction she wrapped her legs around my waist. I placed her on top of the bed on her back and proceeded to undress myself as I looked down upon her petite body frame and her natural 34B breasts. I was popping out of my underwear when Summer reached down and took a handle of my tool. She was caressing it and stroking it as if she was gauging what is about to get into her.

My underwear was off me at last and my manhood was screaming for some middle aged mother of two to fuck. I moved my way down her hips where I gently pick them up. I took a deep breath of her scent but I can only muster a hint of her essence before I started to work on her labia. She tasted sweet and sticky. I opened her up with my fingers so I can probe her even more and as I did I felt her body quiver. I licked her insides and I put my whole mouth on her cunt with my tongue still inside her. Her quivering was now accompanied by soft little moans.

After a while I move myself up to where my tongue rested right on her clitoral hood. I applied constant soft pressure with my flickering tongue. Summer's legs opened even wider in response. I placed a finger inside her and her once soft moan turned into reluctant grunts of pleasure. Summer was extremely wet and I savored every drop of her juices. As I moved up to face her now flush red face I positioned myself to enter her. She reminded me of the condom and I quickly put it on while trying to keep the moment alive. Grabbing her head I let Summer have a taste of her own juices as I gave her a kiss, my tongue probing hers giving her a taste of her own juices. She took my tongue and tangled them with hers while I entered her for the very first time. She felt very wet and easily accessible. She seemed to get tighter as I got deeper penetration in her cunt. I felt a ring around my cock head while buried deep inside her. Summer's arms clenched around me as if she knew she was in for a hard fucking.

I first slowly started to piston in and out of her feeling every slurp of her cunt walls on my dick. I would exit all the way only to stop and re-enter her to the hilt. Over and over I made my way in and out of her cunt before she started to really moan and gasp for air. As I picked up the pace, I fucked her missionary until she bucked at every thrust I was giving her. Her head would slam on top of the bed at each jack hammer pounding she was getting. Summer was a natural screamer. A few minutes passed and a scratch on my ass later, I had gotten off of my ride only to mount her again on her all fours. Face down ass up and arms above her head are where I had her.

I stood up on the bed and lowered myself to her now swollen entrance. Still on my feet I removed the condom on my dick and I entered Summer once more. I threw the condom across the room and grabbed her wrists with each hand and proceeded to ram her womanhood. I was able to enter her more in that position as she was screaming in ecstasy. Every time I completely slam in her I felt a pressure of her uterus at the tip of my cock. My eight was all in her with force and conviction.

I repeatedly and roughly fucked into her with all my might for what seemed to be eternity. Her screams of pleasure were louder than ever. Her moans and grunts seem like cries as I unloaded my seed in her womb. I left a puddle of my cum on the bed as it dripped out of Summer's opened and freshly fucked pussy. As she noticed what just happened all she can say was "You didn't."

I would not be the last time I fucked Summer without a condom but rather the only way I would fuck her from then on. I met her daughter Yang a few months into the relationship. She was a senior in high school at the time. Summer and her daughter shared the same tattoo on the small of their back. But that's not all they shared. Her two daughters Ruby and Yang shared the same habit as their mother. They all prefer not to wear underwear. How I found that out is another story in itself.

I did not have a clue then but now it made sense. I was looking around in Yang's bedroom one time I was over Summer's house. I was looking for Yang's underwear to get my kicks and I found non that was worn anywhere and only a couple in the drawer. I left my juices on the crotch of one of Yang's panties before I put it back in the drawer only to find out a couple weeks later the same panties I had left behind full of my dried crusted cum still on it. Whenever Yang was in school I would be in their house fucking her mother silly.

I invited Yang and her friends to a party I was having and introduced her to friends as an acquaintance and of course everyone knew I was trying to get in her pants. What they did not know was that she was 17. They all thought her and her friends were of legal age. A few beers later and a shot or two I could tell Yang was having a good time mingling with everyone. As the party ended I had ask Yang to stay to help me clean up. Her friends that came along with her left as I told her I would give her a ride home.

After my last buddy left I came up to Yang and told her what I have been waiting to do all night. A short question of "What?" and history was made. I kissed her and held her tight and without protest and with the help of all the alcohol she had been drinking, she kissed me back. Only when we broke our kiss did she ask what would happen if her mother found out. I told her not to worry and proceeded to take of her clothes.

She obliged by helping me take of mine and of we were upstairs as we shed our clothes each step of the way. I walked in my room holding her with her legs wrapped around me just like her mother when I first fucked Summer.

I placed Yang right on the edge of the bed with her butt just barely on it. I held each of her legs with my arms as I positioned myself ready to fuck. Her tits were as smooth as silk. Her nipples just like her mothers, pink and tasteful. She knew what she was about to get when she asked if I had any condoms.

As I reached into my stash of condoms Yang like a pro reached for one of my pillows on the bed and placed it underneath the small of her back. Seeing this I knelt down on my knees to take a better view of her womanhood. She had a very tightly trimmed landing strip and shaved everywhere else. I took in the smell of her seventeen year old pussy like there was no tomorrow. He scent more apparent than her mothers but their taste are identical. Even the texture and miniature ridges inside of Yang were like that of her mothers.

My mouth engulfed all of her labia with my tongue deep in her love canal tasting every bit of her. After I have gotten enough of her taste I quickly positioned myself back where I needed to be to enter her cunt. Yang's legs were over both of my shoulders as I position my tip right outside her entrance. Her canal was moist and wet as it can be and with one thrust, it was all it took for me to be in her. Quiet compared to her mother Yang laid there still while getting fucked. Her hands clenched the edge of the bed and her white knuckles shows the intensity of her hold. Yang would gasp for a breath to my every pounding assault on her pussy.

I was fucking her hard and slamming my cock into her like I did her mother and still not a peep but only an occasional deep breath she held. Her face was flushed red from holding her breath and holding on to the bed. Her tits bounced in every direction as I continued to piston in and out of her over and over and over. My conviction was about to end and I knew I had to slow down. In one quick smooth movement I pulled out of her, flipped Yang over and climb on my bed. She was on all fours as I noticed for the very first time the tattoo she had on her back. Very familiar and in fact the same tattoo as that of her mothers in the same location. It even made what I was about to do more appealing and intense.

Yang assumed the position, her head on the mattress and her ass up high. I prepared and positioned myself to enter her once more but not before I took of the sheath of condom that was covering my eight inch tool. I entered Yang freely feeling every friction I could not have felt with the condom on. I entered her ever slowly to savor the feeling of the motion of slipping inside of her tight wet slippery cunt. Very tight from her entrance to the depth of the unknown Yang was.

I started to grind her to feel her insides as much as I can before I build a pace of love. Slowly I went in and out of her pussy building momentum at each repetition. With each momentum increasing in speed and force going in and out of her body, I held her hips firmly in my hands for leverage. I unleashed a torrid of hard thrust in her pussy and for the first time she yelled out in pleasure "Ahh". Repeatedly she yelled out as I felt her inner most tissue at the tip of my cock. Finally I had to do the deed and unload my seed in her womb as I did in her mother. I came and came and came.

She collapsed underneath me as I my body fell on top of hers while I came. I held myself inside her until ever last pulse dissipated and my cock flaccid. I pulled out of her and rolled over without Yang having a clue I just left a massive load of cum inside her. Faced down Yang was panting for breath next to me while I caught mine. I fucked Yang the next two days. After her work she would come and "visit".

Each fuck she took what I have left inside of her home to her mother. Summer did not have a clue I was fucking her daughter. She only found out when Yang told her she was pregnant with my child. Summer flipped out and I don't blame her especially considering how she found out. I had just finished literally fucking Summer and as I was pulling out of her, Yang her daughter walked in on us in her bedroom. I have a child on the way as Yang is now 32 weeks into her pregnancy.

Summer refused to communicate with me as our arrangement stopped as well. Her daughters bulge is an ever reminder of my presence in both the mother and daughter.

* * *

 **Stories i have requested so far:**

 **Jaune/Blake in leggings**

 **Goodwitch/Neo Strapon**

 **Dom!Jaune/Neo**

 **Pantie Theif!Ruby/Weiss**

 **Futa!Yang/Crossdessing!Jaune**

 **Ruby/Weiss or Blake/Yang or Nora/Pyrrah Foot Fetish**

 **Keep them coming and I will get to them. Keep in mind I do have to write these along with work a full time job and have time with my family so dont ask for me to hurry or yours will be last/not happen.**


End file.
